1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for cutting ribbons to length and more particularly, to an adjustable length ribbon cutter for cutting large quantities of rolled ribbon quickly and uniformly.
2. Background of the Invention
Stores which provide balloons in great quantities require decorative ribbons in large rolls of 500 foot or more lengths. The rolls of ribbons are periodically cut at the balloon store into a ribbon of a given length of four to seven feet. Cutting the rolls of ribbons to a preselected ribbon length is a time consuming and aggravating task. A typical method for preparing cut lengths of ribbon is to use a ruler or yardstick. An end of the ribbon roll is laid along the ruler or yardstick and cut to the desired length. If a length of ribbon longer than the measuring device is required, the measuring device must be incrementally moved along the ribbon, or the ribbon moved along the measuring device. Further, the previous relative location of the yardstick or ruler and ribbon must be marked so that the accumulated measurements total the desired length. Thus, this method described above is a time consuming and aggravating task and prone to errors.
However, devices have been established for measuring lengths of yarn and the like as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,578 issued to Seals on Jul. 6, 1982. The device includes an elongated base member with a fixed first position post and a second movable post. The second post is moved toward and away from the fixed first post to a preselected position along the base for measuring lengths of yarn and the like. A complete turn of yarn encompassing both posts measures the desired length of the yarn.
Nevertheless, this method has several drawbacks. First, the long length of the base is inconvenient for handling and storage. Second, when a long length of yarn is wrapped around the two posts many times, there is a high likelihood that the yarn will slip off the posts because the posts are vertically straight. Third, only a limited length of yarn can be cut since the distance between the posts is limited by the total length of the device.
Whatever the merits of the system described above, it does not achieve the objectives and advantages of the present invention.